This invention is related to a language analysis system and a method of machine assisted language.
The machine translation that computer translates a natural language from the past is studied. Then, a part is made practical use. In the machine translation, it earlier analyzes the original language to translate. After that, it translates an original language into the other language. Therefore, the language analysis is the important step of the machine translation. The correctness of this language analysis fixes the correctness of the translation. Also, it doesn't use a language analysis only for the machine translation. It is widely used for other language processing in general.
In the conventional language analysis, when one word has equal to or more than 2 parts of speech, it is difficult to specify this correctly. For example, it is the way of the Japanese patent TOKU KAI HEI 4-305769 number bulletin. At this case, the work person chooses a part of speech. Of course, it is necessary that the person operates a judgement. Computer can not specify a part of speech. Also, it is the way of the Japanese patent TOKU KAI HEI 5-290081 number bulletin. It is the way of memorizing the use frequency of the part of speech beforehand every object field of the document and improving the specific correct degree of the part of speech. Correctness's improvement of some degree is realized when using this way. However, the management of the dictionary is difficult. The problem to be difficult occurs. Moreover, there is a limit in correctness's improvement, too.
The big problem of machine translation is in the others, too. Because if the word of the original language and the equivalent do not correspond one-to-one, the correct translation becomes difficult. Therefore, the way of mentioning the combination of the word to the equivalent dictionary is adopted. However, too, many examples about the natural language occur. As the fact, it wasn't possible to make a dictionary. Also, even if such a dictionary is supposed to have been able to be realized, the dictionary capacity is too big and the reference processing becomes too late. As the result, the practical use can not be secured.
By the way, in case of language analysis, it doesn't only analyze the part of speech and the attribute that each token has peculiarly. To analyze the structure and the role of the sentences is important. In the past, the system that analyzes relation between the token and the other token is proposed. However, there was not a system that analyzes the role of the token in the relation of sentence structure.
As for the analysis of sentence structure, there is a way of the Japanese patent TOKU KAI SHOU 62-262177 number bulletin. Here, the analysis technique to extract an insertion phrase from the sentence is elucidated. However, in this technique, the example of the insertion phrase must be memorized in detail. All examples must be memorized in making practical use. Therefore, the realization is difficult.
Next, it is the way of the Japanese patent TOKU KAI SHOU 64-17152 number bulletin. It elucidates the way of analyzing the relation of the sentences using the meaning category number (the common meaning concept which the word has). In this way, the special meaning category number must be used and the system was complicated. Also, the relation can not be fixed as one.
It is demanded that a translation system among the different languages is realized. For example, the system which used an artificial international word is elucidated to the American U.S.Pat. No.5,426,583. However, this system doesn't have the concrete. Under present condition, the realization is difficult. Of course, there is not a proposition that solved each above-mentioned problem point.